Attack of the Gomorradons and Belloc?
by CatGirlFireflare
Summary: It still clung to him and, when he stopped, licked him. He froze and stared at it in astonishment. Did it just…? Seriously? What?
1. RUN AWAY!

**FF: Hey all! I recently rewatched Firebreather and, after looking up some fanart on deviantart, I was inspired to write this by Aurion-Magnus' artwork. (**** art/Duncan-s-bath-time-202653566) Read and enjoy if you want!**

**FF: Aurion-Magnus, if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy it!  
>(OH! And I don't own Firebreather or the artwork that inspired this or anything like that!)<strong>

Duncan huffed, leaning heavily on the nearby boulder. He shook his head, trying to clear away the tired haze from his mind.

Ugh, why wouldn't those kaiju just leave him be? Of _course_ it was too much to ask for to finish the school year in peace! Of course! Why _not_ have kaiju popping up every week to challenge him for something he didn't even want?

He bit back a growl and rolled his shoulders, wincing as he did so, trying to work out the kinks.

Ow. Still stiff. Fighting kaiju several hundred times your size wasn't exactly easy- he came out of the battles with quite a few scrapes and bruises, though thankfully nothing too serious. Besides, apparently he healed faster than normal humans, something his kaiju half was responsible for.

The blonde sat on the ground, stretching his arms over his head. Well at least after this fight he still had both his shirt and pants! It was rather nice of MEGTAF to have Dr. Pytel supply him with some fireproof clothing, the ones his mom had left were kinda getting, uh, ripped apart.

Apparently, fighting Kaiju is bad for clothing. It might be fireproof but it's not clawproof nor spikeproof.

He cocked his head, then closed his eyes and waited. With a disconcerting ripping sound (he was still trying to accept that as 'normal' for himself) his wings popped out. He stretched them out fully, enjoying the feel of the muscles and tendons pulling.

Settling more firmly against the stone, he left his wings out to soak up some sun rays as he surveyed the desert landscape. Early on, he'd found out that his wings were like solar panels- it felt _great_ to leave them in the sun and it really gave him an energy boost sometimes.

Hmmm, maybe he could wait a bit before going home…he could use a break and it'd just be for a bit…. He nestled against the stone and shifted until he was comfortable, and his wings were soaking up the maximum amount of sunlight.

For a few moments, everything was peaceful as he lay against the stones, calm and content.

But who said that would last?

WHUMP.

He yelped and jerked straight up, his wings flaring automatically as his eyes snapped open, wondering what on earth had landed on him?! He tensed as he saw the culprit- a Gomorradon in his lap blinking up at him innocently. It churred cutely.

"Hey." He frowned down at it, and nudged it to the ground. "Off."

It chirped and hopped back on. He nudged it off again. On. Off. On. Off. On.

He normally would've just smacked it off, but the sunlight on his wings made him feel a little more patient than normal (and warm). That and this was almost amusing.

So he played the little game of 'hop-on-and-push-off' with the scaly green critter, smiling at its chirps and chitters. Eventually though, he'd had enough and more firmly pushed it off.

To his surprise, it merely jumped upon his arm, latched on, and let out a high-pitched whistle noise.

Getting a little irritated with its persistence, he attempted to pry it off. When it held fast, he shook his arm up and down at a furious pace. It still clung to him and, when he stopped, licked him.

He froze and stared at it in astonishment. Did it just…? _Seriously_? What?

It stared right back and licked him again, then let out another whistle. This time, there was an answering call. Multiple and frighteningly close.

Duncan jerked his head up and looked around. He was surrounded by maybe seven more Gomorradons and all were staring at him intently.

"Woah…" He stood and attempted to back up, unnerved by their multiple gazes. "Uh, go home! Shoo! Leave me alone!" He growled, sweeping his wings forwards and showing off his clawed hands threateningly.

They advanced, unfazed.

He jumped back to avoid the first wave and promptly smacked into the rocks he'd been leaning against. He was trapped!

Wait a second...he had wings! He could fly!

With a smirk, he crouched and leaped into the air. He felt his wings gather the wind beneath him and propel him higher, inspiring a woop. "See you later, kaiju!" He grinned, revealing sharp fangs.

Triumph rose within him...until something small and wet went across the incredibly sensitive wing membrane's underside. The teen cried out in shock at the sudden, powerful sensation, and dropped like a stone.

He skidded to a halt in the middle of the plateau he'd been resting on, kicking up quite a bit of dust with the not-so-great landing. Groaning, he rolled to his back, doing a systems check.

Head? Yep, it's good.

Arms? Still a little scraped but it would heal.

Legs? They were fine.

Wings? He flapped them a little, testing and inadvertently throwing off the scaly critter that had managed to climb on there. Yes, they still worked!

He blinked down at the stubborn Gomorradon that sat on his stomach, the same one that had released his arm in favor of this new position. He growled threateningly and swiped at it.

It ducked and its tiny claws gripped his shirt. It chittered and chirped and then sniffed at him.

The blonde stiffened as he felt more Gomorradons poking at him here and there. He was incredibly confused and a little irritated. Why were the little guys sniffing him? And why did that one _lick_ him?

As if that thought inspired action in the green kaijus, they suddenly all pounced atop him and began to promptly start licking him.

Duncan let out a gasp of shock at the bizarre sensations and instinctively began squirming and twisting, struggling to throw them off. "GET OFF!" He shouted, thrashing and managing to get to his feet only to trip over the many little critters swarming about. "GYAH! HEY!"

They merely squeaked and chirped in response and tried to burrow under his shirt or climb atop him, flicking out their tongues like snakes.

Two were attached to his legs, another was trying to make sense of his hair, three were crawling about on his wings- miraculously either staying on or hopping back on after having been flapped off- and one managed to wriggle under his shirt.

"_AGH_! GET OUT OF THERE!" Despite the panic and shock, he couldn't help the grin that was overtaking his face- it just felt so ridiculously-

It skittered across his torso and, when it made it to his stomach, he lost control.

The poor boy burst out laughing, nearly in hysterics as he tried to curl away from the relentless critters. "STAHAHAHAHAP! QUIT IHIHIHIHIHIT! I MEHEHEHEHEAN IHIHIHIHIT!"

The Gomorradons ignored his pleas and continued licking him quite happily, not caring that their antics were making him literally roll across the dusty ground in uproarious laughter.

Then, there came a sudden, ripping sound that made everything freeze, even the little kaijus stopped, cocking their heads curiously.

Panting from the inadvertent tickle session, the blonde managed to push himself onto his elbows to see what had happened. He grimaced and tried to shift to the side, it felt like he was sitting on something.

The something moved too and, odd enough, he felt it.

Eyes widening in shock, he raised his wings and twisted just enough to see what exactly had caused the ripping noise. He felt his jaw drop.

He had a tail.

Letting out a shriek of utter shock, he leaped to his feet and hopped to the side, landing in a crouched position, breathing hard and fast.

What whatwhatwhatWHATWHAT_WHAT_? First scales, then claws, then fire breath, then small horns, then WINGS, NOW a _TAIL_?!

Sadly, he didn't have time to work through his shock and incredulity. The gomorradons had gotten over their own curiosity and resumed their licking, sending him into howls of laughter once more.

* * *

><p>Belloc was dozing peacefully, his head resting on his forepawshands, stuck in another guarded desert-cave-converted-into-a-cage. Well, not stuck exactly. He could easily break out if he felt like it, but this way at least Duncan would be able to-

"DAAAAAAAAAAD!"

The great king lifted his head, surprised to see his son hurtling past the guards in full on kaiju form, nearly whapping the guards with his wings, and climbing between the bars. "Duncan?" He asked, perplexed as the boy scrambled through and then proceeded to hide behind his father's massive arm. "What is wrong?"

"THEM!" The half-kaiju pointed at the small pack of gomorradons that seemed to be following him, chittering almost exasperatedly.

"What about them?" Despite having a vast array of knowledge, Belloc failed to see the problem. His son was gaining his own group of gomorradons, that was part of a kaiju's growth. What could possibly be wrong?

"They won't leave me alone!" At seeing the swarm of tiny kaiju advance, the boy quickly began climbing up his father's arm, his tail wrapping around the limb securely.

Wait...what? A tail?

"You have grown a tail already?" The dragon kaiju was pleased. "You must have an accelerated growth rate. Faster than I thought."

"Yes I have a tailbutthat'snotthepoint!" Duncan hissed frantically, staring in horror as the green critters followed his lead and began to climb. He quickly resorted to hurrying to his father's back and then to the top of the massive kaiju's head, standing almost like a panicked cat with his wings flared, spine arched, and tail held stiff.

"Then what _is_ the point?" Belloc was faintly amused at seeing his son so frantic, letting a grin slip onto his face.

At this point, the gomorradons had made it to the blonde's perch, causing him to throw himself into the air and hover before his father's snout, out of reach of the the tiny creatures. "I...was hoping you'd...know _why_...on _earth_...they'd be trying...to _lick_ me?!" He panted, glaring at them defiantly.

The king of kaiju blinked, then started laughing fit to kill.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The poor boy shouted angrily, feeling his scales heat up in a massive blush that turned his orange coloration into a dark red.

"My son," The dragon kaiju seemed to have regained control of himself, though a few stray chuckles made it into his voice. "Have you not been told about the gomorradons' duties?"

"Only that they're scouts and live off the, uh, slime between kaiju scales." He answered, seeming a little grossed out by that last thing.

"That is true," Belloc rumbled, watching the determined creatures leap at Duncan only to fall to the ground- unharmed but frustrated. "But they are also caretakers."

"Caretakers? Really?" The half-kaiju dodged another attempt, and gave his father a disbelieving look.

"Yes. They have the ability to heal a sick kaiju, however rare that is, and," He paused, fighting back an amused grin. "One of their other duties is to keep a kaiju clean."

The teen nearly forgot to flap and faltered in the air a moment, before realizing that falling would only put him within the clutches of the gomorradons. "WHAT?!" He shouted, looking stunned and incredulous. "They've been following me around to give me a _bath_?!"

"Yes." The king couldn't help it, the grin snuck onto his face as he spoke, unable to keep it down.

"Well can you make them stop?!" Duncan nearly pleaded, sending the waiting swarm a wary look.

Belloc tilted his head, an evil idea springing to mind. He stretched a bit, then turned to the side, facing the back of the cavern now with a serious expression- as if he were actually thinking it over.

"I suppose there is one way..." He mused, struggling to keep the mischievous glee from his voice.

"Do it!" The kaiju king's son flapped around to face him again, the pack following his movements attentively. "Please!"

He pretended to sigh, internally smirking triumphantly. "Very well."

"Wait, what're you-HEY!" The boy tried to escape, but Belloc managed to catch in him one massive fist, careful of the newly developed tail and wings. "I thought you said you were going to make them leave me alone!" He glared indignantly upwards as his father placed him between his giant forepaws, one clawed hand ready to catch the boy again should he attempt to run.

"I am." He responded, letting the evil smirk slip onto his face. "To make them stop one must get rid of the problem they are trying to solve."

The boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean 'solve the problem'? There is no prob-" His eyes widened hugely, as did his father's evil grin.

"OH no, ohohoho, no. NO." Duncan began struggling to break free, new horror in his gaze as he kicked and writhed. "You are NOT doing that to me! Nuh-uh! NO _WAY_!"

"I thought you wanted them to stop?" Belloc was enjoying this immensely- he missed being able to tease and play with someone. It had been a while since he'd done so, (*cough* Margaret *cough*).

"_Nnngh_..." The teen looked from his dad to the gomorradons, back and forth, groaning in desperate frustration. "Neither?" He offered, grimacing and peeking up nervously.

Apparently, Belloc took that as a 'i give my permission for YOU to choose' and began to groom his son- much to his son's displeasure.

"_DAD_!" He shouted, horrified as he squirmed away from the large, cat-like tongue that brushed over him. His scales had darkened to red again. "QUIT IT!"

The massive king merely chuckled in amusement, dipping his head to continue bathing his offspring. Cleaning one another was often a method of bonding between kaiju families, namely between parents and children or mates. Surprisingly, it felt very satisfying to be doing such an activity, to be fulfilling his parental role in one aspect.

The dragon kaiju grinned at the thought, rather enjoying this activity...and his son's protests.

"UUUGH, _DAAAAAD_!" Duncan wriggled his way out his father's forepaw, landing in a crouch. He quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed for the entrance.

Unfortunately, the gomorradons were waiting for him to leave the protective confines of Belloc's paws and began to race forwards, pouncing at the boy with a vengeance.

"WOAH!" He let out a yelp and, skidding to a halt, he rushed back between his father's paws, pressing against the broad chestplates and nervously watching the small pack. He froze when he heard the kaiju king chuckle above him, feeling it reverberate through the massive plating.

Realizing his vulnerable position, the hybrid dove away from his father's paws, rolling and springing into a run as he aimed for the wall. If he could just manage to climb up enough, he could jump over the pack and make it ou-

"AH!" His feet slid out behind him as something pinned his tail down, making him slam to the floor. He flapped his wings frantically, but only managed to lift himself a foot and then flop back down to the floor.

The blonde gasped as he was dragged backwards and, glancing up, he could see that his captor was a very very amused Belloc.

"Let me go!" He growled, clawing at the ground as he fought against his father's hold.

"But then I won't have helped you with your problem." The king kaiju rumbled mischievously, neatly depositing his offspring between his forepaws. Dipping his head, he nudged the boy playfully with his snout and resumed bathing him.

Duncan was squirming and wriggling like before, but after a few moments more of unsuccessful escape attempts he grudgingly flopped onto the paw that held him secure, scowling sullenly. He didn't try to escape again, though he did still fidget and complain a bit.

"You know I could've just taken a shower, right?" He mumbled, scales still a flushed red.

Belloc chuckled. "You could've," he conceded, giving his son another lick between pauses. "But this is an essential familial bonding method for kaiju young."

"Really?" The blonde grimaced as he continued to be cleaned, feeling his hair- now slicked down- and groaning. "Do kaiju dads normally help raise their kids?"

"Of course. They share the duty equally with the mother." He grinned and gave an extra long swipe of the tongue. "Even cleaning."

"Great…" The teen propped his chin on his fist, his elbow resting on the side of his father's paw. "I hope you're not going to turn this into a regular thing…"

"What an _excellent_ idea!"

Duncan groaned again and dropped his head with a thunk.

* * *

><p><strong>FF: Hope you liked! 8)<strong>


	2. Who said Belloc could have all the fun?

**FF: Since y'all asked, ( and are amazingly splendiforously wonderful!) I give you...another chapter! 8D Seriously, though, thanks for reviewing! It made my day!**

* * *

><p>Margaret frowned and lowered the phone, displeased with her lack of progress. She started pacing again, struggling to calm her increasingly jangled nerves.<p>

Duncan had not yet returned home from the battle- a battle which had ended maybe an hour beforehand. She'd tried calling Dr. Pytel but the quirky scientist had no news for her. Same with Blitz- neither knew where her son was, making the poor woman more and more worried for her child's welfare.

She had only a few more places left to call. Isabel's, Kenny's, Jenna's, or…

She paused, then dialed another number, wondering if her hunch was correct.

"This is outpost Epsilon3. State your business." An unfamiliar voice ordered, sounding weirdly strained.

_Odd_..."This is Margaret Rosenblatt, clearance code 8431J6. I'm calling about Duncan, my son. Is he there? Have you seen him?" She asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Yes, he's actually here right now, ma'am.." The soldier answered, pausing a moment as there was the distant sound of a shout. When he spoke again, it was obvious he was repressing laughter. "He's alright but...maybe you should come down here."

"What? Why?" She tensed, her grip on the phone tightening despite the assurance of his well being.

There was a definite sound of amusement in the soldier's voice. "I think you should see for yourself, ma'am." And then the phone disconnected.

Confused and still worried, the brunette quickly grabbed her keys, (and a blaster she kept somewhere around the house for emergencies) and rushed to her car, locking the door behind her. She pressed a few buttons on the dashboard and waited while the touch screen unfolded from its hidden compartment. (come on, why _wouldn't_ she have a suped up car?)

Typing in the password and entering a code, the coordinates for her destination appeared onscreen and a route was calculated. She had to restrain herself from activating the boosters and drove the car like it couldn't achieve speeds higher than 200 mph.

It was hard, but she did it. At least the trip only took about twenty minutes since she sped a little bit on the desert roads (this does not encourage speeding).

She parked the car beside the military jeeps, just before the floodlights positioned on the cavern-turned-cage. The lights weren't on considering it was still relatively light out, they would be turned on at dusk.

Slamming the door, Margaret hurried to the guards positioned in front of the bars, strapping on her blaster to her hip. She flashed an ID card she kept in her pocket, and the guards offered a customary salute. She nodded politely and asked, "Is my son inside?"

Almost immediately she heard a shout and a sonorous rumble of amusement, echoing from the cage's confines. The guards smiled, holding back laughter, and one pointed behind himself.

"He's just inside, ma'am." The guard- who had spoken over the phone with her- grinned and stepped aside so she could climb through the thick bars.

Still confused, the woman swiftly maneuvered herself inside and trotted towards the massive kaiju laying before her, unaware of her presence since he was facing the cavern's back wall.

He was a bit taller than she remembered, but maybe that was just an illusion caused by the relatively narrow space. Other than that, he was just as she remembered, strong, muscular, and regal. Not even being caged could hide the majestic way he held himself.

She felt a dormant emotion stirring within her, tugging her heart towards the powerful dragon kaiju. She quickly tamped that down, though the longing remained.

"Duncan? Belloc?" She called out, making her way over to the king of kaiju.

"Margaret." The massive dragon kaiju swung his head around to catch her in his strangely gentle amber gaze, making her fight to keep her eyes steadily locked on his. "I had a feeling you would come."

"Where's Duncan?" She asked, crossing her arms sternly and shifting her weight to one leg. "And what've you done to him?"

"What makes you think I've done something to him?" Belloc responded, his tone a little too innocent to truly be so.

"Don't give me that." Despite her efforts, a grin worked its way onto her face. "I heard him shouting."

The great king sighed playfully and shifted, making enough space for her to squeeze past his arm. When she did so, he moved again to refill the space. She wouldn't be leaving without his permission anytime soon.

She gave him a nonplussed look to convey her opinion on that, then turned her attention to look for her son, stepping over a few gomorradons here and there as she marched in front of the dragon kaiju.

Seeing that her child wasn't in the cavern, at first glance anyhow, she turned back to Belloc. "Alright, stop hiding him."

"I am not hiding him." He spoke with slight emphasis on the word 'hiding', slit-pupiled eyes sharp and playful. He was giving her a hint.

She gave an unwilling grin, familiar with this game, and fingered her blaster, showing it off warningly. "Release him then. Or you can help me practice my shooting..."

Her long-lost husband let out a few rumbling chuckles, perhaps remembering the times she actually _had_ shot him, and unclasped his talons, revealing Duncan to have been trapped inside. Said boy, still in full kaiju form, brightened considerably at the sight of his mother. "Mom!"

He lunged forward, but was stopped by his father's paw before he could get very far. He sent the king a rather dirty look and then gave his mother a pleading one.

"What's going on here?" Margaret crossed her arms again, a perplexed smile on her lips as she glanced from her son to her long-lost husband, slightly amused by the situation.

"He came to me with a problem and I helped him fix it." Belloc spoke before his offspring could, catching the boy with the other paw as said boy tried to escape again, like a cat playing with a mouse.

"Uh-huh." She gave him a disbelieving look and turned to her son.

"Uh, well," The teen suddenly seemed rather flustered about something, his scales darkening slightly. "Some Gomorradons wouldn't stop li- uh, they wouldn't leave me alone, so I came here to see if he could help me." He nodded at his sire.

"Alright, so why were-" She cut herself off, eyes widening, as she spotted a new detail. "When did you get a _tail_?!"

"Hm?" Duncan blinked, then twisted to look at his tail, which was swaying and twitching in time with his mood. "Oh, uh, today, actually. I didn't have a chance to tell you yet 'cause of the, uh, gomorradon problem." He faltered a little but recovered, offering a nervous smile.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth from the two males skeptically. "Am I missing something here?"

"Um, well, uh…" Her son's scales definitely changed color this time, turning a lovely dark red.

"He was unaware of the gomorradon's duties to care for kaiju." Belloc interjected, seeming amused by this. "Specifically, the cleaning portion of their duties."

"Ohhhh…" Margaret nodded in realization, fighting to hold back a smile of her own as the poor teen blushed deeper. "Now I think I can guess why I heard shouting over the phone." She couldn't help the chuckles that snuck out of her mouth.

She had nearly forgotten that bit of kaiju info- the gomorradons hadn't really bothered Belloc since his scales were so tough, so he never really mentioned them that much unless she'd asked.

Duncan's scales were indeed thick, but apparently still sensitive enough to feel the gomoradons' antics.

"Mom…" The hybrid struggled to climb over the forepaw that held him in place, wary of being near his father as the boy's wings twitched tensely. "A little help, please!"

The woman turned to the kaiju king and tipped her head to the side as she put her hands on her hips, a slight glint in her eyes. "Is he clean now?" She asked, the smile she had been fighting slipping across her face.

"Mom!" Duncan's hiss was overlapped by his father's response.

"Hmm…" The dragon kaiju looked over the teen critically, even tilting him this way and that, (earning a threatening growl due to the action.) "Not quite…" He surmised with a grin directed at Margaret.

She returned the grin and waved her hand, making her son look between his parents with an expression of dawning horror.

"You can't be serious." He tensed at the twin evil looks they gave him, eyes wide. He leaped into the air, wings outstretched, attempting to escape for the 21st time. Belloc merely reached up, grabbed the boy right out of the air with ease, and plopped him right back on the ground.

The brunette leaned back against the cavern's wall, fondly watching her husband's and son's antics. It was rather...odd, but still- normal was so overrated. Besides, it was good for the two of them to bond- even if their 'bonding' embarrassed the poor teen.

Her gaze softened further as she observed, laughing quietly at her son's protests and her husband's rumbles of amusement as he gave the teen a rather unwanted tongue-bath.

She remembered when the great king would do the same for her, either out of affection or when water for bathing was unavailable. He was always so _gentle_ with her, so _kind_...

An involuntary smile crept over her lips at the memory, and, as an evil idea popped into her mind, a few giggles escaped her control as well.

She walked over to the two and leaned against the kaiju king's arm, pretending to be observing. "Hmm, I don't know, Belloc," She mused mischievously, making the massive kaiju glance over to her. "I think you missed a spot."

"_MOM_!"

He blinked down at her, a grin slowly appearing on his face. "Oh?" He inquired, lowering his head by her as if to see from her angle. "Where?"

"Mmm, there!" She pointed vaguely at a random spot on her son, making the boy's horrified eyes flick to his father.

"Here?"

Duncan yelped as the dragon kaiju gently prodded his stomach with one massive claw, squirming in an effort to escape. "Oh come on!" He complained, even using his tail to try and pry the talon away from himself. "You're just ganging up on me! That's not fair!"

"Almost, a little higher." Margaret smirked to herself. She wanted to see what Belloc would do once he discovered what one little movement would cause.

The king dragged his claw a bit higher, causing the blonde to let out an odd squeaking laugh that he quickly tried to swallow. Belloc paused, seeming surprised that his son could even make that noise.

Experimentally, he twitched the long digit, eliciting another (nonsqueaky) laugh from his offspring. "Don't do that!" The hybrid protested, curling slightly as if that would protect him from the massive kaiju, his tail wrapping protectively across his middle.

That apparently sealed the deal for the kaiju king, and he proceeded to tickle the living daylights out of his son. Amidst the laughter, he glanced to his wife.

"There was a time when I did this to you." He mused thoughtfully, his gaze flicking back and forth from his son to her.

"Yep." She nodded, her expression turning a bit stony. "Fun times, huh?"

Belloc paused, then curled a paw around the woman, pulling her closer. He dipped his head and gave her a gentle lick, which she did not reject. "Very fun." He rumbled softly.

Margaret looked to him, and, after a moment of resistance, smiled faintly. "I'm still mad at you, you know."

He chuckled. "I know."

She waited a moment, observing, then smirked. "All right, back off. It's my turn now!" She cracked her knuckles and, without further warning, pounced upon her son.

He let out a stunned cry from her sudden attack, but immediately responded, rolling with the impact and starting to tussle with her.

The great king watched with amusement as his mate and offspring wrestled and roughhoused across the cavern floor, grunting and growling at each other. While Duncan was incredibly strong, Margaret was actually still providing a challenge for him, even gaining the upper hand quite a few times.

Huh. He _had_ been curious as to why his son knew how to fight so well, but had attributed it to instinct. He should've known that Margaret was not about to leave her child defenseless.

A few rumbling chuckles vibrated through his chest as the fearless woman managed to pin her son to the ground, one arm pressed up against his back below his wings.

"C'mon, say it!" She urged, panting from the enthusiastic grappling. "Say it!"

"No way!" The teen hybrid twisted and, rather unexpectedly, used his tail to pry her off. Flipping over to crouch on the ground, he waited until his mother got to her feet before pouncing at her, initiating another round as the two battled for the upper hand, rolling and growling.

The dragon kaiju used this time to examine the feisty brunette woman.

She was just as he remembered- spunky, cunning, playful, and unafraid to speak her mind. Her hair was a bit shorter than he remembered, but other than that she was just the same. He wondered if she'd kept the present he'd given her, the one that he'd presented to her to declare his intentions.

Belloc grinned and lay his head upon his paws, half-lost in warm memories and half-absorbed in watching the playful battle before him.

"HA! Can't escape now!"

"Ow! How did you even _do_ that?!"

"Say it…"

"No! I'm not- what are you-?! AHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP! OKAHAHAHAHAY! _OKAY_!...*pant pant* you're evil..."

"I'm waiting…"

"'Mom is the best agent ever and can totally kick my butt', you happy?"

"Very. Now then, back to business!"

"WAIT STO-STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

Belloc grinned and began to move. The laughter increased as all three became engaged in the fun.

* * *

><p><strong>FF: Hope you enjoyed this! I had fun writing it! :)<strong>


End file.
